Love Me Back
by animechick132
Summary: What happens when your partnered with the hottest guy in Japan to take care of a baby for a project? He's a playboy and pervert, not to mention and gets what he wants. What happens when he wants to get sakura kinomoto, his partner, but she won't let him because she hates him...tough job for him but he's not giving up that easily because he makes sure he gets what he wants. SxS, ExT
1. Chapter 1

**_(Sakura's pov)_**

"Hey Tomoyo-Chan, want to hangout tonight? Catch a movie, grab a bite or something?" I asked through the phone.

"Hmm…sure I guess, but Eriol-"

"Eriol can come, just bring him along if you are already hanging out with him. Or if you guys want to be alone, then you don't have to come…I mean I'll ask Chiharu or Naoko…." I interrupted Tomoyo, who's been my best friend since like forever.

"No no. I mean, yeah me and Eriol are hanging out, but we can come, were not doing anything special" Tomoyo said.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked, reassuring her that they didn't have to come. There's plenty of other times we could hang out or something, I guess.

"Yeah, I'm sure….I guess we can meet at penguin park at six? Oh! And don't forget to look pretty I feel like I haven't videotaped you in like FOREVER" Tomoyo said cheerfully, at least that's how she sounded.

"Tomoyo-Chan…..please…."

"Oh, and Sakura, won't you feel like a third?" Tomoyo asked me.

"No... Tomo-chan I told you, I never do, it'll be like any other hangout, like I say always" I said.

"Oh! Perfect idea" I heard Tomoyo say. I'm assuming she was talking to Eriol?

"Sakura-Chan, Eriol said he's going to bring his cousin" Tomoyo said.

"Cousin? What cousin? I haven't heard of Eriol having a cousin that lives here, what's his name?"

"You'll be surprised"

"Tomo-Chan cmon,tell me what's his-"

Did she really just hang up on me? Wow, some best friend.

I looked at my watch to see it was 5:55pm already.

I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of white jeans, with a yellow smiley face shirt. I put half of my hair up, and put on my yellow flats.

I walked downstairs to see my dad and onii-chan sitting at the table eating dinner, without me... not that I was going to eat with them, but they didn't even tell me.

"So I see how you guys can't call me down to eat with you guys anymore" I said in a playful voice.

"Well kaijuu, I did like 10 times, but you seemed to be ignoring me, so I gave up" Touya, my big fat meanie onii-chan said.

"I am not a kaijuu!" I yelled hitting the back of his head.

Man I swear, my brother is like so mean, he's always calling me names. But his favorite name to call me is kaijuu. I hate it.

"Well sorry Sakura, we thought you'd might be sleep since you didn't answer your brother" my Dad said gently.

Where's my mom? Well she died giving birth to me, so I don't know anything about her, besides the little stuff my Dad and Touya talks about. But, I'm pretty sure she was a kind and caring mother and would have been.

"Well whatever. I'm going out….with Tomoyo and Eriol to see a movie or something" I said.

"Oh, don't be back to late" my Dad Fujitaka, incase I didn't mention, that's his name said with with a smile on his face.

I swear that I have like the nicest Dad any kid could ask for.

"Don't come back pregnant" I heard Touya. I looked at him and glared before I hit the back of his head once again.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he yelled.

"And that hurt for you not trusting me" I laughed and walked out the house closing the door behind.

Walking...walking... and walking.

And now I'm there. When I arrived at penguin park, I saw a boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes standing beside Tomoyo and Eriol. Now realizing who that is, none other than my 'enemy' Li Syaoran.

I walked over to where they were.

"What is he doing here?"I said glaring at none other than the boy named, Li, Syaoron.

"Oh…Sakura. Syaoron…..is Eriol's cousin…" Tomoyo said alittle nervous.

Well I don't blame her!

"WHAT? HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY BE ERIOLS COUSIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?" I yelled furiously.

How could they not tell me that, that is Eriol's cousin? I wouldn't have even come if I knew that HE is eriols cousin. But...how?

Just a quick summary about Eriol, I met him when I was small, maybe in kindergarten along with Tomoyo, who is now his girlfriend. They've been together for like 4 years now and it's just so cute. think they'll be together forver and maybe even get married and have cute little babies. So back to the matter, HOW IS SYAORAN LI HIS COUSIN?!

_**(Syaoron's pov)**_

"WHAT? HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY BE ERIOLS COUSIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?" Kinomoto yelled furiously.

This scene is going to be great. Can't wait to see what she's going to do next.

I've known Kinomoto since like kindergarten, and I've been trying to win her heart ever since. But she keeps playing hard to get and it's really starting to piss me off. But of course, I always get what I want so, I'm stopping at no cause.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan...I was going to tell you but…I…Eriol, didn't want you to know" Daidouji said nervously.

Why is she so nervous? It's not like that little Kinomoto is gonna do anything to her. They've been best friends for like...forever. So of course little Kinonmoto doesn't have the heart to hurt her or anyone.

"Ugh! I hate you guys, but not as much as I hate YOU!" she yelled pointing at me.

Hmm…this is just so interesting...

**_(Normal Pov)_**

Syaoran just smirked when Sakura pointed at him.

"Haven't your mother told you it's not polite to point at others?" he asked.

Sakura gave him a death glare, which didn't affect him one bit.

"Sorry Sakura…I didn't tell you, because I knew you would react just like this" Eriol said speaking for the first time that she had got there.

"Ugh! Forget it. Lets just go" Sakura said taking the lead. They followed up behind her.

They arrived there, that's when Sakura spotted another one of her worst enemies.

Sakura tried avoiding her from noticing she was there, that's when…

"Kinomoto-san?" Amy, a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, said walking over to where Sakura was, dragging a guy that seemed to be her date with her.

"What do you want Blondie" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"What-"

"If it's him, then take him" Sakura interrupted pointing at Syaoran.

"Oh…..L-Li-sama….how are you?" Amy asked with a blush on her face.

Sakura just rolled her eyes as Syaoran looked at Sakura and smirked.

"Why I'm doing good on this lovely night. Might I ask, how are you?" he asked throwing her one of his charming smiles.

"G-Good" she said turning redder.

"Okay cut the act, so who is your friend here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, he's my boy-I mean friend...Daichi" Amy said looking at Syaoran with googly eyes.

"Well last time I heard, it was boyfriend, but whatever" Daichi said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well-"

"Well its so nice to meet you. I'm Sakura, Kinomoto" Sakura interrupted ,not wanting to start a scene.

"Nice to meet you too" Daichi said grabbing Sakura's hand, placing a kiss on it. Sakura blushed a little, something Syaoron saw, and felt irritated with for some reason he couldn't put his finger on.

'Why can he make her blush and I can't. Surely I'm not mad because of that. It's not like I like her or anything, I'm just trying to capture her heart like I've captured any other girls' Syaoran thought.

"Well, me and Sakura are going to go get the tickets" Syaoron said grabbing Sakura's wrist, pulling her with him to the counter. When they got there she pulled back.

"Okay, you should of just asked me to come with you besides pulling me. Gosh you're such a jerk face" Sakura said.

He just looked at her and turned away.

"Um..Four tickets for…." Syaoron stopped and looked at Sakura and smirked before he continued, "Before Dawn"

**_( A/N: It's a made up movie I just thought of, not real...I don't think)_**

When Sakura heard the name of the movie, she knew it was a scary movie that everyone had wanted to see. Except for her.

"Before the Dawn? Why that movie?" Sakura asked a little nervous.

"What? Don't tell me…you're….scared?" Syaoron smirked seeing how she reacted to just the name of it.

"What? Of course not. Where did you get that from" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Well, why do you seem nervous?"

"'I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"Why do you assume that I'm scared?"

"Look at you" he said, looking at her as she was pacing back and forward.

"Just shut up" Sakura said, walking towards Tomoyo and Eriol.

"What movie are we seeing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Before Dawn" Syaoron said looking over at Sakura.

"Oh, I've been wanting to see the movie in like forever! Smart choice, but Sakura…" Tomoyo said looking at Sakura as well.

"Why does everyone assume that I'm scared" Sakura said with a little irritation in her voice.

"Because, you are" Syaoron said.

Sakura sighed.

"I am not scared for the one hundredth time" Sakura said irritatedly, which made Syaoron laugh.

"Ooh, your just too cute when you get angry" Syaoron said pinching Sakura's cheeks.

She hissed,"Don't ever put your dirty hands on me again"

"Rawr, calm down my cherry blossom" he said smirking.

"I am not yours, I never have been and never will"

"Jeez, Sakura you have temper problems" Syaoron said knowing that it would push her to her limits, but instead she just breathed in and out.

"No, I do not have temper problems, it just seems I do around playboys who try to play with me" Sakura said calmly.

"Hmm… interesting" Syaoron said.

"C'mon, the movies about to start in five minutes" Syaoron said giving them their tickets and walking in to the movie theater.

Sakura grabbed a arm thinking it was Tomoyo's. But knew Tomoyo didn't have muscles so she assumed it was Eriol. That's when the lights on the theater screen flashed on the person. Seeing chestnut hair and amber eyes smirking at her, she quickly pulled away.

"Oops, wrong person" she said. That's when he pulled her back to him closer than before, though she tried pulling back but his grip tightened around her. That's when he pulled her to sit by him so Sakura had no other shoulder to hold onto, so she just grabbed his.

"Don't misunderstand me just because I'm holding onto your shoulder. I just need someone…..close to me" she said.

He just smirked. That's when the movie came on.

They watched the movie to the end with Sakura almost breaking Syaoran arm.

When they came out the theater, Sakura had a tear on her eye still.

"Are you okay Sakura-Chan? Sorry I ditched you" Tomoyo said, a little worried.

"Yeah...I'm fine, I'm good" Sakura said with a smile on her face to reassure her that she was.

"Tsk, remind me to never go to a scary movie with Kinomoto again, she screams the whole time, even if its not a scary part" Syaoron said laughing.

Sakura moved her arm from his and glared at him.

"Like I said before. I hope you don't misunderstand me" Sakura glared at him again.

"Eriol...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol quietly.

"Well, I'll take Tomoyo home. Syaoran, make sure Sakura gets home safe" Eriol said grabbing Tomoyo by the waist, walking away.

"Wait, no! Don't leave me... with this devil" she murmured the last part.

"What was that?" he asked smirking.

Sakura glared at him and started to walk.

They walked in silence until Syaoron decided to break it.

"So, uh, you and Rio still go out?"

"What? Go out? You actually believed that rumor? No, me and Rio never went out. We only hung out as friends" Sakura said annoyed a little.

"Does it annoy you to hear me talking?" he asked noticing the annoyance in her voice.

She sighed, "No it doesn't, but you just get on my nerves a lot"

"So...you do have feelings" he said grabbing her by her waist, she tried to pull back but his grip only tightened.

"Not for you"

"Really" he whispered huskily, in her ear which made her get goose bumps all over her body.

"Let go you stupid, perverted jerk face" she struggled in his grasp.

He let her go. Then a couple of more blocks down the street they walked in silence. That's when they got there.

She reached in her pocket to get the key but realized it wasn't there. She was about to knock on the door, when he pulled her hands and turned her towards him.

"Don't you give goodnight kisses to your favorite boy?" he said as she felt his breath on her lips. She blushed unknowingly.

"No" she said turning her head to the left and trying to pushed him, he pinned her hands above her head with one hand and turned her face towards his and placed a kiss on her lips. She struggled to get free, but his grip only tightened. That's when her back accidentally pressed the doorbell. He was still kissing her, that's when the door opened…

_**This is my first fanfic so please be nice and tell me if I've made any mistakes and review and tell me if I should continue this or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: I'm soooooo sorry guys for leaving you in the ditch with this story almost two years ago, but I lost interest in it and I got kinda busy and quite lazy, but from hear on out ill try my best to update as soon as possible. But thanks for the reviews. And Sakura's and syaorans past will be revealed as to why they feel that way about each other. Also sorry about the grammar I guess I wasn't that good back then. I was...I think 12? 13? Ahaha I don't know, but I went back through it and kinda edited some stuff. But I hope you guys continue to support me! Now on with the story! :D**_

Touya stood wide eyes at the door when he saw the image.

Some guy, got a hold of his sister trying to do who knows what.

Sakura quickly pushed Syaoran catching him off guard, he stumbled back a little.

"What's going on here?!" Touya yelled, looking at Sakura, and glaring at the boy who had a hold of his sister just seconds ago.

"Touya listen, nothing happened now...now lets get inside" Sakura tried ushering her brother in smoothly.

He pushed her aside and walked up to Syaoran grabbing his shirt collar pulling him off his feet. Syaoran just stared at him with a blank expression.

"What did you do to my little sister, you...you gaki?!" Touya yelled angrily.

"Mmm...just a little lip locking. That's all she let me do...for now" Syaoran smirked.

"Baka..." Sakura mumbled.

"WHAT?!"

"Touya, he's lying..."

"Sakura, what's the meaning of this?!" Touya yelled once again turning to his little sister.

"I'll explain to you if you don't wake the neighbors. Now let that monster go, and let him get home" Sakura said, reminding him that they have neighbors.

Touya let go of Syaoran before glaring at him, which Syaoran returned.

"Don't ever come near my sister again, gaki" Touya said pulling Sakura in the house shutting the door behind him.

"Mou Touya...you always cause a scene, don't you" Sakura said glaring at her brother.

"What did he do to you?" Touya ignored her statement.

"Nothing...I swear. I pushed him before he could do anything. Now I'm gonna go to bed, or I won't wake up in the morning" Sakura walked up the stairs and to her bedroom.

She changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed after saying her little prayer silently. Then she went to sleep for the night.

**_~Next morning~_**

"Kaijuu, get up" Touya yelled from downstairs.

"Mmm..." Sakura moaned in her sleep showing no movements that she was going to get up.

Sakura laid in bed for another 10 minutes, until her brother came up with a cup of ice.

He opened the door to her room before saying, "Kaijuu, get up, its 8:34..."

"Mmm...a little longer-" ice cold water interrupted her from finishing her sentence. She immediately jumped up and tackled her brother to her bed hitting him wherever she could.

"Ah! Touya you...you! Ugh! Idiot-!"

"It's Almost 9"

Sakura's eyes widened at what time her brother just told her it was. She immediately jumped off of him and ran to her closet and grabbed her uniform before pushing him out of her room. She ran to take a quick wash up and put on her uniform. She looked in the mirror at her hair and decided to put it up in a ponytail leaving her bangs out. She ran down the stairs to see her Dad and Touya already left so she just ran out the house, but not forgetting to put her skates on.

When she got to school she ran straight to class apologizing to her teacher for her tardiness. She got detention.

She sighed and walked to her seat and just stared off into space for the rest of her first class.

Her first class ended after awhile. She made her way to her next class.

"Hey Sakura, got detention again?" Tomoyo came to her side smiling at her.

"Hehe...yeah, kinda overslept today"

"As usual. You didn't set an alarm clock?"

"Well...I kinda forgot, I guess"

"Shameful" Tomoyo shook her head at her friends ways.

"What class do you have this week?"

"Oh, well now I'm actually headed to chemistry"

"Ah, you too Tomoyo" Sakura said getting excited that she have a class with her friend.

"We don't really have a lot of classes together" Tomoyo frowned at this.

"Yeah...I know. Well lets embrace this class since we have it together" Sakura smiled as she walked in the class with Tomoyo beside her.

They sat at the back of the class where they saw Eriol and Syaoran talking.

'Bleh, Li just had to mess up my happy moment with him being here' Sakura thought bitterly.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Eriol greeted Sakura with a warming smile.

Sakura smiled back, "Ohayo Eriol"

"Aw...and I don't get a good morning?" Syaoran whined before a smirk came on his lips.

Sakura glared at him, and just ignored him.

How much Sakura hated this guy for everything that he had done to her in the past.

**_(Flashback)_**

"Class I would like to introduce you and new student that has joined us from Hong Kong, Li, Syaoran" the teacher introduced the boy who stood in front of the classroom.

"I'm Li, Syaoran as Mr..."

"Terada" the teacher who was named Terada answered his unasked question.

" -sensei said. I hope you all treat me kindly" the boy who looked to be about 6 years old.

The class went in whispers as the girls blushed at the arrival of the new kid.

"Mr. Li you may sit behind...Ms. Kinomoto, in the back on the left side of the class" Tereda pointed to the little auburn haired girl in the back of the class who was smiling at her best friend Daidouji, Tomoyo.

Syaoran walked to the back of the classroom to the seat.

Sakura turned around and smiled at the boy. "Hi, I'm Sakura, Kinomoto. But you can call me Sakura if you would like, I hope we can be good friends"

Syaoran smiled at the girl infront of him and winked at her causing the girl in front of him to blush a little. She turned back towards her desk and started coloring on her picture again.

_**~Recess~**_

"Hey Li-kun, Why not you come play with us over here on the monkey bars" a guy yelled for Syaoran to come over.

Syaoran ran over to where the guy was, who was with several girls around him talking and playing around.

"Yo dude, you got them all" Syaoran said patting the guy on the back.

"Heh yeah, want me to teach you how to get em?" The boy asked smirking.

Syaoran smirked back at him, "Nah, I don't think I need your help, I already know how to get em since I had all of them in Hong Kong" Syaoran said winking at the girls who were surrounding the other guy. They all blushed.

"Call me Kazuya" the boy said smirking, as he saw the girls blushing after a simple gesture Syaoran did to make the girls go red.

Meanwhile Sakura sat on a swing that was beside her best friend Tomoyo, watching all the girls who were surrounding Kazuya and now the new boy.

"Man...Kazuya is so popular..." Sakura murmured.

"Yeah I know, but he's so mean to us just because we don't give him all our attention like all the other girls do"

"Yeah...but all our attention shouldn't be on him right? I mean...we have other friends like Hiiragizawa-kun" Sakura replied smiling at Hiiragizawa, who now just looked over at the girls.

"Yeah, your right Sakura-chan, but Li-kun seems to be getting along with him just fine...along with the other girls" Tomoyo said looking over at the group.

"Well, Li-kun seems pretty nice...so I'm sure he's defiantly not like Saiyama-kun" Sakura said looking at Syaoran with a small smile on her face.

_**(End of flashback)**_

"Kinomoto-San" the teacher interrupted her thoughts.

'Number 1 thing he did to me. Make me think he's nice!" Sakura thought bitterly.

"Kinomoto-San!" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her teacher and blushed out of embarrassment.

"G-gomen...sensei"

"Your partner is for the project"

"E-eh?!"

"Yes, if you weren't so dazed or that uninterested in my class, you would've knew what was going on. Mr. Li, tell Ms. Kinomoto about the project. Class dismissed" everyone left the class except for the four in the back, and some girls who were now heading towards Sakura's direction.

"So Kinomoto-slut, that's your way of getting Li-kun to be your project partner?" Amy said towering over Sakura, who was still seated in her seat.

"Listen blondie, if you want, you can have him. I don't pair up with trash anyway" Sakura said standing from her desk, while the others watched back in amuse wondering what would happen next.

"I would gladly take him, but it's the teachers assignment and I can't change it" Amy said throwing a deathly glare at Sakura which didn't effect her one bit.

Sakura smirked, "I guess that sucks, neh? Why not you go crawl back to Daichi-kun, who most likely surely is waiting for you outside the classroom" Sakura nodded to the door where she saw him waiting outside the classroom for her.

"What are you talking about slut, I broke that off with him last night"

"Oh, because he didn't want to sleep with trash?"

"You!" Amy put her hand up getting ready to slap Sakura. Sakura saw it coming, so she just waited for the impact it would have on her cheek, until she felt nothing.

She looked up to see Syaoran had grabbed Amy's hand before it could reach her face.

"L-Li-Sama" she stuttered, blushing from embarrassment for being stopped by the Li Syaoran for her actions.

"Amy, you shouldn't worry about what girls like her say about you, so you shouldn't hurt others because of the things they say, which most likely they are what they say. Don't waste your time here" Syaoran gave her a quick peck on the lips and ushered her out the classroom, with her girls following behind her with stars in their eyes.

Syaoran turned towards her and walked up to her. Sakura looked at him with disgust written all over her face.

"Thank me later, Kinomoto. Right now, we need to talk about the project sensei assigned us to do together"

"Which is...?"

"I actually find this project quite interesting..." Syaoran said speaking his thoughts obviously_** (A/N: Tomoyo and Eriol already left by the way,**_** hehe)**.

"What is it?"

"Well, we have this baby here" Syaoran pointed to a baby doll that was laying on the table with a diaper bag beside it. "We have to take care of it together! Doesn't it sound exciting?!"

"What?!"

"The partners have to get to know each other, personally and know how each other really are..."

"Li, your an open book, I don't think sensei wants us to know anything about each other"

"We do, it's apart of the assignment Kinomoto"

"How can I believe you?"

"Well if you want, you can ask Daidouji-San"

"Fine...so why are we taking care of a baby?"

"To learn to be parents in the future...I don't know?" Syaoran gave her a questionable look.

"A papers involved?""

"Yup"

"Man...this sucks...I don't want to get to know you, more or less I don't want to take care of a baby with you!" Sakura looked at him in disgust.

"Listen, I don't want to get to know you either, but I need this grade"

Sakura sighed, "Right. Well..."

"We'll start today, come to my place and we ask each other a few questions about each other-"

"Do you really think I'm going to go down your house alone pervert?" Sakura interrupted, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't feel like fighting with your brother. Besides, I won't force anything on you if you don't want it, also a babies there" Syaoran smirked.

Sakura glared at him, "I don't want to get along with you"

"I too don't want to get along with some girl who doesn't have any sex appeal, but do you think I have a choice?" Syaoran smirked as he saw a vein pop on the side of Sakura's head.

"Listen Li-"

"My place today at 6, I'll bring the baby to my place...I'll tell you the rest of the project when you get there" Syaoran walked out of the classroom with a smirk that Sakura didn't see, but leaving behind a shocked Sakura.

_**Well...what do you guys think about this chapter? I hoped you liked it! Don't worry, I won't run away again ahaha. I've already started writing chapter 3 so all you have to do is review and it should push me to go faster! Ja ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I just wanted to give special thanks to ifra for notifying me about my story! I had no clue that I uploaded it like that, so thank you soooo much xD. As for everyone else who reviewed, thank you guys for the reviews! They really encouraged me to write the chapter faster and longer. Also Syaoran's gonna treat her better later on...but he is a play boy so he's not considerate of her feelings now...so on with the story!**_

'I hate that dude!' She thought walking out the classroom to see Daichi leaning against the wall.

Sakura gasped, "Oh! You missed Amy earlier"

"I wasn't waiting for Amy..."

"Oh, who were you waiting for?"

"You, Kinomoto-san"

"Me? Call me Sakura. I don't really like formalities" Sakura smiled at him.

He returned the smile, "Sakura-chan..."

"Just Sakura will do. So why are you waiting for me?"

"Oh, well I just wanted to see you today"

"Oh how sweet! I'm glad I got to see you today too, but right now I have a class to go to but I'm already terribly late, I'll see you later" Sakura smiled, waving goodbye to him and went to her next class.

The rest of the day went by quite smooth with Sakura not even bothering to look at Syaoran. She was now on her way home from school thinking about him though, with a frown on her face.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Tomoyo-chan you see, I told you Li-kun wasn't like that Saiyama, he's soo much nicer. He let me use his crayons with him" a six year old Sakura said with dreamy eyes.

"Okay Sakura-chan, if you think he's nice, then I do too" the 6 year old Tomoyo smiled at her best friend.

"He said he wants to play with me after school today at his place. He seems pretty close to Hiirragizawa, you should come join us, he's coming too" Sakura smiled, grabbing Tomoyo's hand pulling her towards where Li was.

"Li-kun, can Tomoyo-chan come over too?"

"Sure, it should make our playtime funner" Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blushed, "h-hai, Li-kun..."

"You guys should call me Syaoran"

"Sakura then"

"Tomoyo"

Syaoran nodded and they all walked out of the classroom together talking about things they would do when they got to his house.

_**(End of flashback)**_

'What happened to you' Sakura thought with a frown on her face.

She sighed and shook her head.

'Why am I thinking about that monster, so annoying'

"Thinking about me?" Came a voice from behind Sakura. She looked back and glared at the person she grew to hate for so long.

"Last person I would think about"

"Aww, you don't have to lie to me, wittle Sakuwa" Syaoran pinched her cheeks. Unknowingly, Sakura blushed and pushed him.

"Away beast"

"Aww, come on Kinomoto, don't be so mean to the one guy you've always loved" Syaoran grinned.

"Li, I do not like you, so why would I love you?"

"Why do you hate me so much Kinomoto?"

"Just stop following me"

"Answer my question"

Sakura looked at him questioningly, "Why do you care?"

"No particular reason, it's just no one hates the Great Li, Syaoran" Syaoran said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura glared at him,"That's why, your so arrogant"

"Well...shall I change for you?" Syaoran sent her one of his charming smiles.

Sakura smiled at him innocently,"Nah, your just not my type of guy" Sakura patted his head and walked off, leaving behind a shocked Syaoran.

Sakura arrived home without being followed by him.

Sakura walked up to her room and changed out of her uniform into a tank top and some shorts. She laid on her bed.

She sighed and looked at the clock to see it was 4:25pm.

'2 hours til I meet that monster' Sakura thought as she drifted slowly off to sleep.

**_(Sakura's dream)_**

"I hate you Syaoran!" A 14 year old Sakura yelled glaring at a fifteen year old Syaoran.

"Aw c'mon Saks, you know you liked it" a 15 year old Syaoran teased.

"I did not! That was my first kiss!" Sakura blushed furiously, glaring at him.

"Aww, every other girl would have loved it, they would have wanted more actually"

"Which makes me hate it more"

"Do you want me to give you a better one?" Syaoran smirked advancing towards her.

Sakura moved back and glared at him, "No! I don't want your lips on me ever again!"

"C'mon Sakura, you know I get what I want one way or the other, and I want you now"

"Syaoran, do not come any closer to me"

"Really? I already know you like me"

Sakura back hit against the wall and Syaoran proceeded to walk towards her trapping her in between him and the wall.

"Syaoran, stop-"

Syaoran crashed his lips on hers, pinning her hands on the wall.

"St-" Sakura felt his tongue in her mouth roaming around as Sakura struggled to get loose. That's when she felt his hands release her hands, but he quickly used one of his hands to pin her hands above her head, he started to unbutton her uniform shirt. He moved his lips down and placed light kisses on her jaw to her neck and then started licking her neck, still hearing Sakura's protest, he didn't stop. She felt him sucking on her neck hard surely leaving a mark, that's when her shirt was fully opened and he started kissing around her chest slowly bringing his hands up her skirt.

"Syaoran...please..."

Syaoran looked up to see tears rolling down Sakura's cheeks. From shock, he let her hands go, and immediately she slapped him. Hard.

"Don't ever think we're friends again LI"

Sakura pushed him and took off running, leaving behind a shocked Syaoran.

**_(End of Sakura's dream)_**

Sakura woke up with a frown on her face and felt her cheeks wet.

'Why am I crying over that jerk' Sakura thought wiping away her tears quickly.

Sakura looked at the clock to see it was 6:30. She frowned.

Sakura got up and left her house heading to Syaoran's.

Sakura knocked on the door softly when she got to his house. The door opened to reveal a girl with black long hair, and crimson eyes.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Syaoran home?"

"Who are you?"

"None of your business"

"Then you have no right to know if he's here"

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, Li's partner for our project at school...who are you?"

"Oh I'm Meiling, Meiling l-"

"Who is it mei-oh! Hey?"

"Err...another day perhaps Li?"

"Oh no, no no. Meiling was actually about to LEAVE, goodbye Meiling."

"Aww Syaoraaan. We didn't even get to do anything fun" Meiling frowned.

"Meiling, I promise later...now leave"

"Friend over fiance? Really Sy-"

"Oh no, were not friends Li-San" Sakura interrupted Meiling with a smile on her face.

"Well whatever...bye Syaoran" with that Meiling walked out of the house .

"Come in" Syaoran stepped to the side to let Sakura in.

"Err...-"

"Follow me, Kinomoto" Syaoran walked up some stairs with Sakura following good distance behind him. They stood in front of a door which he now opened.

Sakura looked around taking in the green walls, a king size bed with green coverings, a dresser, mirror, etc.

"This is your room?" Sakura looked at the baby doll, and the stuff for the baby on his bed.

"It is. So, to the project first, we have to turn the doll on..." Syaoran picked up the doll and observed it.

"How do you turn this thing on?"

Sakura grabbed the doll from him and unbuttoned the back of the outfit and switched the doll on.

The dolls eyes opened and it started crying. Sakura's eyes widened and she instantly tried patting the baby on the back, feeling awkward patting a doll on the back, she handed the doll to Syaoran not knowing how to make the 'baby' stop crying. Syaoran who just threw the doll on the bed not knowing what to do with it.

"Hey! It's not trash Baka..." Sakura picked it back up patting the back gently.

"You really think I'm gonna take care of a...a...doll? Wow kinomoto-"

"It's a project right?"

"Yeah but...it's a doll!"

"C'mon Li, it should be fun except the fact that your around"

"Your crazy..."

The baby was still crying and Sakura was trying her best to shut the baby up, that's when she got the bag and pulled out a pacifier and stuck it in the babies mouth. The baby stopped crying and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Really Kinomoto..."

Sakura glared at him,"Rest of the project?"

Syaoran stared at her for a minute then started,"So were learning how to be parents. In the paper we have to tell the importance of being a parent. Getting along with your companion who your taking care of the baby with and all that stuff"

"I'm not going to" Sakura glared at him.

Syaoran frowned unknown to Sakura, "Look, I don't want to get along with you either as I said before, but I need this grade"

Sakura sighed and looked away.

"Um...so, staying arrangements"

"We take turns I suppose"

"Aw, I was thinking we could stay together" Syaoran smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened, she glared at him, "Crazy?"

"C'mon it was just a thought, Sakura"

"Kinomoto" she corrected him.

"Look, I don't know what caused you to hate me so much, but will you lay off the cold attitude towards me at least a little bit"

Sakura glared at him again,"I never said I hated you"

"Actions speak louder than words if you haven't heard that saying before"

"Look, I would have every right to hate you, if I hated you anyway"

"Your not even telling me why you hate me!"

"I never said I did! I hate your ways"

"Listen-"

The baby spit the pacifier out and started crying, Syaoran glared at the little doll and Sakura picked it up as if it was a real baby and started patting the back, while glaring at Syaoran.

"See what you did again?"

"How did I do it? Your the one who has the annoying voice here, if I was the baby I would start crying to because of how annoying and disturbing your voice sounds"

"What is your problem?!" Sakura yelled getting frustrated with Syaoran and the babies crying.

"What's yours and that plastic problem? You both just don't know how to shut up with your-"

"That is it!" Sakura grabbed the diaper bag and the babies things.

"The baby is coming with me, I can't work with you and your rude attitude. Goodbye, LI" Sakura walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out the house with the baby and the bag in her hands.

The baby was still crying while Sakura tried calming the baby by rocking it, patting its back or rubbing it but the baby wouldn't shut up for nothing. She tried sticking the pacifier in its mouth but it kept spitting it back out. Sakura growled under her throat, stooping to the ground digging in the bag for something the baby could play with or chew on. Sakura took out a little plush toy and put it in the babies hand, and the baby stopped crying and started playing with the plush toy. Sakura sweat dropped and stood up from the ground grabbing the bag putting it on her arm and walking back to her house getting strange stares from others. C'mon, she's carrying around a baby doll taking care of it as if it were real.

When Sakura got home, she walked straight to her room, noticing no one was home. She laid the baby(doll) on the bed noticing that it had fell asleep.

Sakura sighed, "This is soooo weird" Sakura laid beside the baby on the bed feeling exhausted. She drifted slowly off to sleep.

**_~Next day~_**

Sakura woke up feeling extremely tired from waking up the whole night trying to get the baby to stop crying and changing the pampers. She really had a rough night. Good thing this was the last day of school of the week until their 2 week break began.

Sakura looked at her clock to see that she was late again. For the first time, she didn't really care.

Sakura did her normal routine and ran out the house, not forgetting the baby, stuffing it in her bag with the head out. Sakura looked at how ridiculous she looked and shrugged her shoulders and headed to the school.

When Sakura got there she wasn't surprised to see the halls empty since everyone was suppose to be in class.

Sakura walked to her first class apologizing for her tardiness.

The day went by quite fast with no crying or noise making Syaoran trying to talk to her. That is until after school while walking home.

"Kinomoto, I don't know why your trying to ignore me when were partners over this whole break. I have to take care of the baby too you know"

"I would be glad to get this off my back. Here" Sakura handed him the baby that had been quiet, surprisingly the whole day.

He took it from her.

"My place today"

"I have no reason to go to your place today,Li"

"We're suppose to be trying to get along too, you know"

"Yes I know, but it's not like the teachers will know that we didn't"

"There's cameras on the doll"

Sakura glared at him, "how do you know?"

Syaoran shrugged, "I'm not the one that was dazed in class and didn't hear a word sensei said"

"Okay...fine-"

"So for the next two weeks,we stay together"

"W-what? No!"

"Yes, talk to your dad about it, tell him it's a project"

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to live with a pervert for TWO weeks? I think you've really lost your mind Li"

"No Kinomoto-"

The baby started crying and Sakura grabbed it from him, digging in the bag pulling out the same plush toy from yesterday putting it in it's hand. The baby threw it and stopped crying.

Sakura raised one eyebrow, "okay..." And picked up the plush toy.

"I think the baby doesn't like us fighting or arguing" Syaoran smirked.

"Far from true, it doesn't even understand anything we say or do"

"It does...I know what I'm talking about Kinomoto"

Sakura sighed giving everything to Syaoran that he would need for the baby and walked off.

"I'll see you later. Today to be exact" Sakura put her hand up as a sign that she was leaving.

Syaoran smirked, knowing his plan was falling into action.

_**Okay guys that's it for chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it and tell me what you thought about it in your reviews! Also I start school tomorrow, soo...ill try to update whenever I have some free time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been attempting to upload a new chapter, but I have been extremely busy trying to get my grades up in school. But hopefully I have more time to update my story this year.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sakura's Pov)<strong>_

"You stay in this room here. Meiling should be going back to Hong Kong sometimes soon, so you don't have to worry about her rambling on about the nonsense she may speak" Syaoran said showing me around in a pink room.

I walked in the room and sat my things down on the floor and sat the baby on the bed.

"Okay…"

"Well I'm going to go get something to snack on, would you like something?" He asked me, looking in my eyes as if trying to read what I'm thinking. I could feel my cheeks warm up a little and looked away.

Why does he have this effect on me sometimes…

"No thank you" I said a little rudely. I didn't mean to sound that way but it just came out sounding like that.

"Okay, well get settled in" Syaoran walked out of the room.

You may be wondering how I ended up here, well I'll just go back a couple of hours.

_**(4 hours ago)**_

I had just arrived home from school, and was surprised to see my Dad was home, in the kitchen, sitting at the table drinking some coffee and reading a newspaper.

"I'm home, Dad…" I said a little awkwardly.

I mean, my dad never is home around this time of the day, and it's kind of weird with him being here at this time of the day, not that I'm not happy to see him.

"Oh hey honey, I got off work early today because a fire was started at the college today"

Oh, okay. Now that explains things a little better why he's here.

"Oh…are you okay?" I asked, even though nothing seemed wrong with him, I just wanted to make sure he was feeling okay inside, I guess.

"Oh, yes sweetheart, I'm fine. Thank you. So how was school for you?"

"It was…another day at school I guess" I shrugged and then sat down infront of him at the table.

"Oh, that's good I suppose" he smiled at me.

I smiled back, "So Dad…there's this project I have to do with…a classmate and its due when we get back from the break"

"Okay?" He sent me a questioning look, so I continued.

"And I was wondering if I could stay with them over the break?"

"Is it Tomoyo?"

"No, actually it's Li"

"Oh, that nice young handsome fellow that used to come over all the time when you were younger?"

"Well, I don't know about all that, but yes the one who used to come over all the time when we were younger"

"Well, go ahead then since he's your best friend and I trust he won't do anything in a negative way to you"

"Really"

"Yes. I trust him, so you can"

Dad has no idea what this guy is but…

"Okay Dad, thanks" I walked up the stairs to get my things ready, knowing I would regret making this decision later.

After packing a couple of clothes and shoes I made my way out of the house and to Li's.

Maybe this is a bad idea to try and stay down a playboy's house. But its Syaoran were talking about…I think he has a heart to not do something I want. But then again he has a mind of a playboy and doesn't really care what a girl wants.

I arrived at his house and knocked on the door 2 times only and it opened to reveal the one and only Li Syaoran, with a shocked expression on his face when he saw me.

"You actually came?"

"I can leave"

"No, no. I just didn't think you would come"

"Well I'm here" I walked in after he stepped aside ushering me to come in.

He closed the door then looked at me with a smirk on his face. Man…I know that look all too well.

"And you decided to stay, eh? Just can't stay away from me too long can you?"

"I can gladly leave, ya know. Now show me to the room I'm going to sleep in"

He led me up the stairs to a room at the end of the hall.

And yeah…which leads to now.  
>I sighed falling back on the bed beside the baby. I looked at the baby, then looked at the ceiling and sighed again.<p>

This is all sooo crazy.

_**(Normal Pov)**_

"God…Sakura's staying in my house for two weeks…two weeks!" Syaoran said excitedly to himself walking down the street, noticing no one was out.

Syaoran walked to a nearby food store and picked up a couple of snacks for him and Sakura, just in case she would want something later, and then walked back to his house.

He walked to the kitchen to see Meiling cooking with smoke everywhere.

"What are you doing besides trying to burn down the house!?" Syaoran yelled, running to the stove turning everything off quickly.

"Well…I'm making us dinner, of course!" Meiling said cheerfully.

"No, your smoking up the house, now get out of the kitchen"

"Aww…you're so mean to me Syaoran" Meiling pouted walking out the kitchen.

Syaoran sighed and started cleaning up the kitchen, that's when he heard tiny footsteps coming from up the stairs.

Sakura walked in the kitchen with the baby in her hands trying to make it stop crying.

"Ugh! Get this baby Li, it's been crying since you left" Sakura said irritated.

Syaoran smirked and walked up to her, then took the baby from her, "it sounds like you're saying the baby would like me better, Saku" Syaoran teased.

Sakura rolled her eyes when the baby stopped crying. She then noticed her surroundings.

"Want to tell me what happened in here?"

"Well-"

"What is Kinomoto doing here!?" a voice from the door interrupted Syaoran.

"Meiling…"

"What are you doing here Kinomoto?" Meiling said glaring at Sakura.

Sakura glared at her, "Why does it concern you, Li"

"Well, you are in my fiancée house"

"Well, sorry I have a project to complete with your 'fiancée', it's not like I want to be here anyway"

"Leave Meiling" Syaoran interrupted their argument before it could get any worse.

"W-what?" Meiling sounded hurt.

"Leave…we can talk later on why she's here"

"Fine…only if you can promise me that it's a reasonable reason"

"Sure…so leave" with that being said, Meiling walked out of the kitchen.

It was quiet in the kitchen for about 5 minutes until Sakura broke the silence.

"I guess I'm going to head up..."

"I bought you something to snack on even if you said you didn't want anything"

"Besides me..." he murmured to himself with a smirk on his face.

"EW no" Sakura threw him a disgusting look.

"Why? I'm here trying to be nice to you, and you treat me like a butt" Syaoran glared at her.

"I didn't ask you to be, and you can't win me over by being just nice to me, besides…it could all be an act"

"Why would I trick you?" Syaoran said raising his voice a little, getting frustrated with Sakura.

"To win me over baka, you've been trying for the past couple of years, what else am I supposed to think!?" Sakura yelled raising her voice over his.

"Well, maybe I've changed. Maybe I just want to be your friend, maybe I just want to get this project over and done; if it makes you feel better I don't want you okay!? I told you I don't know how many times that you're not attractive to me. You have no sex appeal and you're not a real woman okay!?" Syaoran voice overtook hers.

Sakura looked hurt for a second before she quickly gave him a cold glare.

"Screw you" with that being said she ran up the stairs into a room that she wasn't aware if and slammed the door shut.

Syaoran sighed and ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

"What am I going to do with this girl…"Syaoran said to himself before walking after her.

Syaoran knocked on the door and got no response of course, but he could hear sniffling.

"Sakura…"

No response….

"Sakura…"

No response….

"Kinomoto-"

"What do you want, Li" Sakura spat in a harsh tone behind the door.

"Well…I do want my room back…"

He got no response from her.

"But that's not the point. Can you open the door…so we can talk face to face?"

He got no response but he heard the lock click.

Syaoran opened the door and walked in then closed the door behind him.

"Look, Sakura…I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said…about not wanting you-I mean about everything that I've done and said… I really mean no harm, will you forgive me?"

Sakura gave him no response, and just kept her head down.

Syaoran grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

"I'm serious, I'm really sorry" Syaoran wiped her tears away with his thumb.

She gave him a small smile, and nodded.

Syaoran then bent down and kissed her forehead gently, surprising her. But she smiled nonetheless.

"So how about this, we try to act civilized with each other and at least be friends during this project?" Syaoran asked.

"Fine…but you're just so difficult" Sakura whined, pouting her lips making Syaoran's heart skip a beat.

'She's so cute…' he thought looking away from her face, feeling his face heat up.

"I'm sorry I'm so difficult hen" Syaoran smirked at her, which made her glare at him.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, no glaring either like you wants to kill me"

"But I do want to kill you!"

"Sakura…-"

"I never gave you permission to call me by my first name, Li" Sakura said with a slight frown on her face.

"You did when we were younger-"

"And I told you to cut that off when we were younger too"

"I don't understand why you hate me so much"

"Don't act like you don't remember" Sakura glared at him again.

Syaoran sighed, "I really don't, and can't you at least tell me"

"You're such a bastard, stop playing so dumb all the time…sheesh" Sakura was still glaring at him still.

"Would you just stop glaring at me?"

"No, I'm acting civilized, and that's all that matters"

"You are not if you're being rude by glaring at me"

"That's not being rude, that's just simply showing you how much I don't like you"

Syaoran frowned at this, "I thought we were going to try to be friends"

Sakura sighed, "Okay…I'm sorry. But you're just such a butt"

"I'm-"

They heard a baby crying down the stairs.

Sakura sighed again, "Let's go"

They both walked downstairs into the kitchen where they saw the baby laying on the counter crying.

Sakura picked it up and started patting its back and rubbing it trying to soothe the baby, but the crying got louder.

"You must've forgot that the baby doesn't like you"

Syaoran said taking the baby from her hands and started rocking it.

"Shh….I'm sorry mean old wittle Sakuwa didn't handle you correctly"

The baby stopped crying.

Sakura looked shock that the baby actually listened and stopped crying, as Syaoran held it.

"Oh whatever, I just give up" Sakura giggled, and Syaoran threw her one of his charming smiles.

Sakura just smiled at him a little, surprising him.

'She never fails to amuse me…' Syaoran thought with a little smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay! So tell me what you thought in your reviews! I'll try to update soon! Ja ne! xD**_


End file.
